Hearthome Academy! Adventures in Sinnoh
by AzAlexZ
Summary: Join Ash, Dawn, Gary, Leaf and Paul as they attend a new academy in the Sinnoh region. This journey means putting effort, sweat and blood into fulfilling their dreams. They will struggle, they will fall, but they will get up and fight back! In the end, they will find friendship, success and ultimately love throughout their time at the academy. Pearlshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**I promised a chapter for my new story in the next 2 months, and I have completed it. But that means that I will not be writing this story for a while as I will focus on progressing through 'Hoenn Adventures'.**

**I will however, be brainstorming ideas for this story, and I hope you guys can enjoy it.**

**Please send any reviews, ideas and constructive criticism my way!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! AzAlexZ out!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Before we start, just some heads up:**

**1) Ash/Dawn/Gary/Leaf/Paul are all 16 years old, as are most of the main and side characters (High school age)**

**2) Dialogue:**

"..." = Normal Speech

_AAAAAA_ = thoughts/pokemon speech.

**3) Like 'Hoenn Adventures', Ash can use Aura to a minimal effect (Talking and understanding pokemon, sensing others), but not for combat purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Hearthome Academy! Settling in!**

**In ****the land of Sinnoh where legends unfold, many things are set to happen. With many pokemon comes many adventures! ****This is the story of a group of young boys and girls who, ****together with the mysterious pokemon,**** start their journeys as students and as pokemon trainers to fulfill their dreams and passions…**

**Let the chapter begin…**

* * *

(Early in the morning, in the land of Sinnoh)

_So this is the newly established Hearthome academy huh?_ A teenage boy with purple hair thought as he arrived at a new academy that had just opened.

"So? How do you think Paul?" an older boy with a darker purple colored hair asked.

"I like it Reggie, I like it a lot." Paul replied.

"That's great because the new term starts in a week, but students are welcome to stay there and receive their first pokemon from the academy." Reggie explained, "You can go get that Turtwig you've been talking about wanting to get now."

Paul looked at Reggie and smiled genuinely, "Thanks bro, for everything. I know everything has been hard for the both of us, but you really are a great brother."

"Hey, now don't get all soft on me Paul." Reggie laughed, slapping Paul on the shoulder, "now go and make both of us proud and become a great trainer."

"I will do my best." Paul smirked.

"Well I have to drop a few pokemon in Hearthome for the trainers, then I have to head back to Veilstone city." Reggie waved at Paul, "you take care now."

"I will," Paul nods and smiles, looking up towards the sky.

* * *

(In a smaller town in Sinnoh)

"Hey Barry, are you ready to leave yet?" a girl with blue colored hair asked as she knocked on a door.

"Yeah I'm almost ready, stop rushing me Dawn." The blonde boy complained.

(2 minutes later)

"Okay, I'm all set, sorry for the wait. Are you ready Paps?" Barry said, "I get that you're my dad but you're also the Tower Tycoon, don't you have important matters to attend to?"

"I am really busy, but family comes first," Palmer replied, "and now the important matter that I have to attend to is sending you and Dawn to your new academy in Hearthome city."

Barry and Dawn gave Palmer a nod and thanked him, who gave them a wide smile and took out two pokeballs.

"Come on out! Dragonite and Golurk!" Palmer released two pokemon, He climbed onto Dragonite and motioned Barry and Dawn to sit on Golurk's palms.

"Okay you guys, do us a favor and take us to Hearthome city." Palmer hollered.

As they lifted up into the air, Barry and Dawn looked at each other with a huge smile and gave each other a thumbs up, signaling their excitement.

* * *

(In the far away region of Kanto)

"Hey Ash, are you ready to leave for the Sinnoh region?! Your plane leaves at 11pm from Viridian city in exactly 3 hours." A woman in her late 30's asked.

"Yes mom, I'm ready, I talked to Gary and I will meet up with him and Leaf at the Viridian city airport to fly to Sinnoh." a young teenager with raven colored hair replied, "I will miss you mom, I'll call you every now and then."

"Oh, I will miss you too honey." Delia said, "Have a safe trip, and take care of yourself and also Gary and Leaf alright? You know how those two can get."

"Of course mom, I will. Thanks for everything." Ash waved towards Delia.

"Be safe Ash, give my regards to Prof Oak too." Delia reminded.

"I will mom! I'll call you when I arrive at the academy." Ash smiled at the sound of that and waved goodbye once again at Delia before he started walking towards Viridian City.

Ash crossed a lot of houses, big and small in size and people, of whom all bid him goodbye by waving at him. Eventually he arrived on the hill which overlooked Pallet town, he took a moment to look at the small town once more.

Before they took their next step to leave Pallet town, Ash pulled out one more pokeball and threw it into the air, out of the ball jumped a hound-like pokemon that stood on hind legs, and was covered in fur with gold and black colors (shiny).

"Riolu, we're heading off to the Sinnoh region. It's gonna be difficult without mom, but I'm glad that you guys are with me." Ash smiled.

_Of course, we're going to be awesome!_Riolu fist-pumped.

"You see that over there?" Ash said as he pointed towards Pallet town. "That's our home… We've been there together for a really long time now, and we have become great friends, but it's time to leave home and go explore the world."

Ash looked towards Riolu, "more specifically, your world." Ash took out a large map and showed it to Riolu, "Sinnoh is your home region Riolu, let's go there and make ourselves known."

"_You bet" _Riolu cheered.

Ash held out his hand and placed it next to the pokemon, while he stacked his own above Ash's hand.

"We got this! Our goal: To be the Best!"

* * *

(With Paul, at the Hearthome academy)

Paul was walking through the halls of the Hearthome Academy, the academy would open in one week, as a result the lack of students there made the halls very quiet, perfect for Paul to enjoy it by himself.

The long halls stretched into the distance. They were decorated in many different colors with various pokemon as a part of the painting.

Some paintings included pokemon like the regional starters and legendary/mythical pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola regions.

Paul took his time to observe these pokemon, he eventually stopped in front of a green snapping turtle, the pokemon was called Turtwig, and this one was one that Paul had always wanted to have. He stood for a few more moments before crossing to the other side of the hall.

Paul stopped again as he walked to the other side, there on the walls were pictures of the Champions of the current regions engaging in battles.

The champion of the Kanto region, Red was seen commanding his Aerodactyl as he fought against the Johto region champion Lance's Dragonite. Both their pokemon were portrayed as flying gracefully in the sky.

Paul moved to see the Hoenn champion Steven Stone and Kalos champion Diantha in the middle of the wall battling with their Mega-evolved Metagross and Gardevoir respectively.

Paul always wanted to get his own mega-evolved pokemon, and he would like an opportunity to battle a champion to test his mettle.

He finally moved to the end of the hall, where the Sinnoh champion Cynthia and her Garchomp went blow for blow against the Unova champion Alder and his Bouffalant.

Paul quickly realized that the hall he went down led to the office of the heads of the academy, this is where the former Sinnoh and Kanto regional professors, Prof Samuel Oak and Arthur Rowan worked at ever since retiring from their professional careers as regional professors two years ago. They came together to plan a prestigious academy in the Sinnoh region, and after moving from city to city, they deemed Hearthome city to be the most appropriate for their mission objectives as an academy.

He approached the door and took a deep breath, then he knocked on the door. Unfortunately there was no response. He waited for a few more moments before knocking again, once again, there was no response.

_Well I guess they might be tending to something. Guess I'll come back later._ Paul thought to himself.

As he turned around, he saw the two well-decorated Elders walking towards his direction.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Prof Oak asked as the duo approached Paul.

"Greetings Prof Oak and Prof Rowan." Paul greeted introducing himself, "My name is Paul Shinji and I am a native of this region, I am from Veilstone city. I applied to be a student of this academy when the notice first came out."

"Ah yes, Mr Shinji." Prof Rowan responded, "Do come inside."

Prof Rowan and Oak unlocked the door to the office and stepped inside, allowing Paul to join them.

"Please, do close the door behind you." Prof Oak said.

Paul went inside the room and gently closed the door, then he turned to face the two professors.

"Now then, if I'm not mistaken." Prof Rowan asked, "I believe you are here to retrieve your starter pokemon, school materials, and information for your dorm room right?" he asked.

"Yes I am professors." Paul responded.

"Well then, we'll be giving you your starter and your pokedex in a moment. After that we will accompany you the Lab office to retrieve your TechNav and pokeballs from Prof Elm." Prof Oak notified Paul, "when you're done retrieving those, make your way to the shoppe in the Campus Center where Prof Birch will be selling all of your required textbooks and school equipment."

Paul nodded, taking a moment to mentally reminding himself later to get all of the materials he needed.

"So you're in dorm room 101 in the boys section of the dormitories." Prof Oak said, "I believe my grandson Gary Oak is also in that room, hopefully you can get along with him."

"This is a handbook detailing rules, regulations, emergency routes and information on who your roommates are." Prof Rowan said, giving Paul a booklet, "Feel free to walk around the outside of the school, we have regular wild pokemon out so you can capture some pokemon and expand your pokedex.

"Thank you Professor." Paul nodded

"Now then." Prof Oak started, "Mr Shinji, step this way please."

Paul walked towards a table that housed 22 different pokeballs. Paul stared at them as he looked at the names of the pokemon.

"Over here are the 22 pokemon that are available for you to choose from this academy." Prof Rowan explained, "as I'm sure you may know, the 3 regional starters that are fire, grass and water type, as well as Eevee from the Kanto region."

Paul nodded in response, taking a look at the pokemon, he found the pokeball of Turtwig and smiled.

"Do you need a moment to decide?" Prof Oak asked.

"That won't be necessary professors," Paul answered, "I've made up my mind a long time ago."

He walked over to the pokeball that housed Turtwig and picked it up, "I choose Turtwig."

"Ah, a Sinnoh starter, good choice." Prof Rowan commented.

"Here is your pokedex Mr Shinji," Prof Oak explained, "you can scan Turtwig to see his information and his moves."

"Alright thanks professors, Turtwig, battle stance!"

The pokeball revealed a green turtle like pokemon with a shell on its back and a twig above its head, it looked at Paul curiously before walking towards it, greeting him with his cry.

_Wig Turtwig_

Paul took his pokedex and scanned his pokemon.

**Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. This one knows the moves Tackle, Bite, Razor Leaf and Leech Seed. It is a female.**

Paul grinned at the sight of that information, placing his pokeball on his belt.

"Can he walk with us towards the Lab office?" Paul inquired.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Prof Rowan replied.

"Thank you professors." Paul replied, as they released Turtwig and began walking towards to the lab office with Prof Oak and Prof Rowan.

* * *

(An hour and a half later, in Viridian city)

"Well, we finally arrived in Viridian city!"Ash and Riolu cheered joyfully as they finally reached the enormous Kanto city.

"Wow, I haven't been to this place in forever!" Ash commented as he marveled at the place.

He looked around to see people walking around, as busy as ever.

"Well, one thing sure hasn't changed." Ash commented, "It's still as busy as ever. Come on, let's get to the airport, we don't want to keep Gary and Leaf waiting for too long." he said, picking up the pace, speeding into a light jog.

Before long, Ash arrived at the airport, he quickly entered the check-in area and immediately started looking for his friends Gary and Leaf

It didn't take him long to find them, since he could hear their voices coming from across the airport.

_A__h, there they go again, I swear they argue all the time, it's annoying._ Riolu said.

_Tell me about it. _Ash replied using his aura.

The duo quickly ran towards the source of the sound, and found Gary and Leaf bickering.

"Hey guys." Ash ran over, waving towards the two arguing people. They appear to not have heard Ash, ignoring him and continued arguing.

Ash gave a huge sigh before turning to Riolu, "Give them a Screech please."

_It would be my pleasure._ Riolu responded.

Riolu pressed his palms together, releasing a sound wave that travelled to Leaf and Gary, it reached them, temporarily grabbing their attention. They both stopped talking for a moment and looked towards the source of the sound and when they saw Ash and Riolu, they both grinned.

"Hey Ashy boy!" Gary and Leaf cried as Leaf ran over and pulled Ash into a hug.

"Hey there Leafy and Gare Bear." Ash smirked, returning the hug, "I see you guys are conversing as civil as always."

"Oh shut it." Gary laughed, giving Ash a light punch on the shoulders, "hey there Riolu."

_Ri Riolu_

"So you're finally here." Leaf said, "are you excited to fly to the Academy?"

"Yeah of course I am," Ash asked, "hows Umbreon and Espeon?"

"They're doing fine." Gary said, pulling out a pokeball, "Come on out Umbreon."

"Same for you Espeon, an old friend is here." Leaf said.

Two fox pokemon materialized, one covered in pink fur with a gem on its forehead and another with black colored fur and golden rings around its body.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Ash asked.

_Urghh, took you guys long enough to make it here. _Umbreon said.

_Yeah they have been arguing about who will sit next to the window on the plane for the past 15-20 minutes. _Espeon continued.

_Sorry guys._ Riolu sweat-dropped.

Ash laughed and greeted the pokemon some more before he then stood up and faced Gary and Leaf, continuing to converse to Leaf and Gary.

"So I take it we are no longer deciding on which pokemon we are choosing?" Ash started, "I'm still getting Charmander!"

"Yep we know, and I will be choosing Squirtle and Leaf will choose Bulbasaur, just like we planned." Gary replied.

"Yeah we're the Kanto Trio, so we're taking the Kanto trio." Leaf cried out.

"Great, because I am so ready to arrive in Sinnoh." Ash cried.

"You and me both buddy." Leaf added.

"Don't forget about me guys. I'm really excited to see Gramps again, it's been over two years since he retired." Gary said.

"Yeah, I just remembered, I need to give my mom's regards to him." Ash reminded himself.

"Better not forget then," Leaf teased him, "We all know how forgetful you are." she laughed.

The trio laughed and continued to converse until it was time for them to board the plane. They recalled their pokemon and got into line to board the plane. They quickly found their seats, with the trio ultimately deciding that it was best if Ash sat in the middle, with Leaf sitting by the window and Gary sitting by the hallway.

The airplane started flying in no time, with the the trio electing to took a long nap.

* * *

(With Dawn, Barry and Palmer)

"There it is! I see it! It's Hearthome city" Dawn pointed towards the distance as Barry, Palmer along herself approach Hearthome city.

"We're close now." Barry smirked, "this has been a really long trip though, and I hear we have students coming from far regions like Kalos, Unova and Kanto, they must have really long hours of traveling."

"Alright, Dragonite, Golurk, let's land so we can get some food." Palmer declared.

Dragonite and Golurk landed and the trio got off the pokemon, Palmer looked around before recalling his pokemon. Dawn and Barry followed him as he walked towards a food court.

"Here's some Pokecash." Palmer said as he handed some money to Barry, "go get some food for Dawn and yourself, I'll have the usual order please."

"Where are you going Paps?" Barry asked.

"I'll only be a moment, go buy some food, and preferably make it take-out, thanks." Palmer said.

Barry looked in bewilderment as Palmer walked away, she shook his head and with a sigh, he found a seat with Dawn and then went to get their order.

Before long, they got their order and were waiting for Palmer to return.

"Here's your meal Dawn." Barry handed Dawn her food, "I got some more ketchup for you."

"Thanks Barry," Dawn thanked him, taking her food, "where is your dad?"

"Eh, I'm not really sure, he told me to get the food, he said that he needed to get something," Barry replied, "I guess we just have to wait for him."

"Should we eat first then?" Dawn suggested, "eating when we fly seems like a bad idea."

"Knock yourself out." Barry shrugged as Dawn gladly dug into her dinner.

She just finished up her food when Palmer came running back with 2 bags.

"Sorry for the long wait." Palmer apologized, "I got you two something for your room."

Dawn and Barry opened the bag to reveal 4 calendars, the calendars had the silhouettes of the Sinnoh starter trio and Riolu as backgrounds on them.

"Thanks Paps." Barry exclaimed, "but we really need to get going."

"You're right, let's go." Palmer agreed.

* * *

(5 hours later)

"Phew we have finally arrived in Hearthome city." Ash sighed, "5 hours of flying is no joke", he said as he, Gary and Leaf stretched themselves out after they woke up from their long nap.

"Yeah that was the longest flight I've ever been a part of." Gary commented.

"We still have to get going guys," Leaf pointed out, "the shuttle bus to Hearthome academy leaves in around 35 minutes."

The trio nodded, taking their bags with them as they walked through the airport terminal towards the baggage claim area, they waited for a few moments before securing their luggage. At the retrieval of their items, they made for the bus station to take the shuttle bus to Hearthome academy.

They arrived at the station just as the shuttle bus arrived, they went on the bus and sat in the back, the bus was not as packed as they had thought and they sat in front of a girl who was by her lonesome.

"Are you guys also going to Hearthome academy?" The girl behind them asked as the trio sat down.

"Huh? Oh yeah, my name is Ash Ketchum and this is Gary Oak and Leaf Green." Ash replied, introducing his friends, "we're from the Kanto region."

"A pleasure to meet you guys." The girl smiled, "my name is Lyra Kotone, I'm from the Johto region."

"That's way cool, are you from New Bark town?" Gary asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Lyra asked, with Ash and Leaf sharing the same confusion.

"Gramps is the mentor of Prof Elm. So he used to take me to his lab every so often." Gary replied, "I think I saw you once with someone else… if I remember correctly his name was Khoury?"

"Oh yeah, he's my childhood best friend." Lyra replied, "He goes to an academy in Johto unfortunately, so we can't really see each other now."

"Oh that's a bummer, why doesn't he come here?" Leaf asked, "I heard that Prof Elm is one of the staff members at Hearthome academy."

"He's with our other friends, Ethan, Vincent and Marina." Lyra replied.

"That must be pretty cool, still a shame, I would have liked to meet him." Gary said.

"So are you here by yourself?" Leaf asked.

"Not really, I do have my Marill with me." Lyra replied. "but that's life for ya. I am glad that at the very least, there are people here that I already know going into tomorrow." Lyra shrugged.

"Agreed, it's always nice to know people already, otherwise you could be quite alone." Gary said.

"Yeah, I hear ya', I know that we're going to make a lot of great friends and even better memories." Ash agreed, they continued conversing for about 25 minutes when the bus comes to a halt.

"Oh hey it seems like we've arrived at the Academy. That wasn't too long at all." Leaf stated.

"Yeah, it was actually a decently comfortable ride." Ash added as he stood up and went to thank the driver, when they got off, they found an elderly man standing outside, welcoming new students.

"Hey, it's Prof Oak." Ash pointed at the man while talking to Gary.

"Gary, Ash, my boys, and Leaf what a fine, fine lady you've grown into." Prof Oak greeted them, "it's so nice to see you all again. I hope the ride wasn't uncomfortable."

"On the contrary, Prof Oak." Leaf replied, "it was better then we expected."

"That's good to hear my dear, now come on, let's get you sorted into your rooms." Prof Oak said, "These are my assistants Nathaniel and Nicole. Nathaniel over here will help you young lads move into your rooms while Nicole will assist the ladies."

"Alright boys, keep up and follow me." Nathaniel said, "Let's get you guys moved in so you can get a good night's rest."

Gary and Ash waved good bye to Leaf and Lyra as they, among other guys, followed Nathaniel to their dorm area.

Before long, the group stopped in the corridors of an old building.

"There are rules in the academy, you may refer to the booklets in your rooms for the specifics" Nathaniel announced, "though the academy has no definitive rules regarding sleeping hours, we generally advice you guys to have good rest, so that means sleeping at earlier hours if necessary."

"The academy won't be open for about another week, so you are quite welcome to take the time necessary to make yourself feel at home here. There are wild pokemon around, so you can catch some new ones while you're at it, note that the limit for pokemon in the academy for freshmen is 3, as such, due to the fact that you're the first class, you may only have 3 pokemon at once."

"Is there any particular reason for this rule?" Ash inquired curiously.

"Good question. We believe that in order to raise pokemon to the best of your ability, many of you should focus on 3 pokemon as it can be less of a hassle for first years." Nathaniel explained, "being away from home is a big challenge for many teenagers, whether you admit it or not, and we want you to succeed, so having not too much on your plate seems like a pretty good way to go. Does that answer your question Mr Ketchum?"

"Yes and thank you Nathaniel!" Ash replied.

"That is great, now moving along. I do believe we have a Mr Oak somewhere over here? Please do step forward." Nathaniel looked around the crowd.

Gary stepped forward and waved at Nathaniel, he took a quick look at Gary before pointing to a room.

"Hi Nathaniel, my name is Gary."

"It's a pleasure to me you, Gary. Prof Oak speaks highly of you ever so often."

"Thanks I guess, he exaggerates a lot though." Gary laughed sheepishly.

"Either way, he thinks highly of you. Now, about your room, you will be living in room 101, now if I remember correctly, your roommate is called Paul Shinji. He is already here, so make sure to greet him when you get inside." Nathaniel said, giving a key to Gary.

"Thanks man." Gary said, "I'll be heading inside then, I'm beat." he said as he walked towards his room, waving at Ash before heading inside.

"Now, I believe I have a Mr Ketchum here somewhere, right?"

Ash walked forward and waved at Nathaniel.

"Hi! My name is Ash." Ash shook Nathaniel's hand.

"Hello Ash. This will be your room, you are in 103, your roommate Brock is also here." Nathaniel said, handing Ash a key.

"Okay, I will make sure to say hi to him." Ash responded, heading into his room.

Ash walked into his room and without saying a word, he threw his stuff on the ground and crashed onto his bed, falling sound asleep immediately.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Wake up Ash." A voice called out, trying to wake Ash from his deep slumber.

"Urghh, huh?" Ash struggled to open his eyes as he heard a voice that he did not recognize, he slowly got off of bed, looking at the person in front of him.

The person standing in front of Ash was none other than his roommate Brock, who had a great big smile on his face.

"Hello Ash! My name is Brock Slate!" Brock introduced himself, "I'm the former gym leader of the Pewter gym in the Kanto region."

"Hi Brock… I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town," Ash greeted, "please do excuse this embarrassing display from myself, I was really tired from travelling all day yesterday."

"All good." Brock smiled, "I was just about to head to breakfast, you wanna join me?"

"Sure." Ash said, "let me go see if my friend is awake."

Ash walked over to Gary's room and knocked on the door. He waited for a while but there no one answered the door.

_Hmm, maybe he left already._ Ash thought to himself.

"Okay, my friend is not in his room." Ash said, walking back into the room, "we can head out."

"Alright." Brock beamed, grabbing his backpack.

"So are you excited to get a pokemon today?" Brock asked, "I'm already picked mine yesterday, I chose Mudkip."

"Cool, I'm thinking of getting a Charmander." Ash replied, "Speaking of which, you said you were the former gym leader of Pewter city, so who's the gym leader now?"

"Oh, my brother Forrest is taking over the gym." Brock replied, "he is quite excited to be a gym leader, I kept some pokemon with him to use, so I only have my Onix here with me."

"That's great, we'll have to battle sometime then,"Ash smiled, "And what is your dream then? What are you doing here?"

"I want to become a Pokemon Doctor." Brock replied, "this means I have to study a lot and gather as much knowledge about pokemon as I can."

"That's sounds exciting and tough, good for you." Ash exclaimed, he lifted his head before saying, "as for me, I want to become a pokemon master!"

"That sounds great." Brock smiled, "it's a long and hard road, but let's work hard to achieve our goals."

"Seconded." Ash replied, "Hey we're here, let's go grab a bite."

Ash and Brock got a few bites to eat before they separated, with Ash heading to Prof Oak's office. As he arrived, he found Leaf and Gary waiting outside.

Ash ran up to them and greeted them, "Hey guys. Good morning."

Gary and Leaf turned around and waved back, "Hey Ash!"

The trio conversed for a while until the door opened, and out came Prof Oak, "Okay kids, you can come in."

Gary, Leaf and Ash walked inside before Prof Oak closed the door.

"Barry, Dawn, Paul, Zoey and Lyra. Sorry to keep you kids waiting" Prof Oak said, "Now we finally have 8 students."

_Dawn? Paul? Why do those two names sound familiar_. Ash thought to himself. _Wait, what is that energy I feel?_

"Uhh, what's happening gramps? Are we in trouble already?" Gary asked.

"Nonsense, we'll tell you in just a minute, but you kids should go ahead and choose your pokemon now. If you have decided that is." Prof Oak offered.

Barry, Paul, Dawn, Zoey and Lyra waved at the group and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Barry and this is Dawn. We're both from Twinleaf town and are Sinnoh region natives." Barry introduced himself and Dawn, "This is Zoey from Snowpoint city, Paul from Veilstone city and Lyra from New bark town."

"We met yesterday on the bus." Lyra smiled, "hi guys!"

The 8 students greeted each other before Ash, Paul and Gary introduced themselves to Barry and Dawn talked to Lyra, Zoey and Leaf.

"So is everyone ready to pick a pokemon?" Prof Rowan asked after a few moments, "Who would like to go first?"

Dawn and Gary's hands shot up first, and they said, simultaneously, "I can." they both turned to each other and Gary gestured Dawn to go first.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled, "I'll take Piplup please." Dawn saying, walking towards Piplup's pokeball.

"A fine choice, young lady." Prof Oak said, "This is your pokedex and Piplup's pokeball."

Barry, Leaf, Lyra and Gary proceeded to pick their pokemon next, with Chimchar, Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Squirtle being their choices respectively.

Throughout that time Ash felt the disrupting aura of a pokemon, it's aura was very different, and it was calling out to him. It was a very peculiar one, full of sadness and anger.

"Okay, that leaves us with Ash and Zoey." Prof Oak said.

"I would like to forego this option." Zoey said, "I already have two pokemon with me now."

"Ah, well that is also fine." Prof Rowan said.

Ash walked forward and looked at the pokeballs, failing to feel the peculiar aura on any of the pokeballs, meaning it was not emanating from these pokemon.

"Umm… Prof Oak and Rowan." Ash said, "are there any particularly odd pokemon that is not here, because they are not for choosing for beginner trainer's." Ash asked.

Prof Oak and Prof Rowan looked at each other and nodded, and motioned Ash to walk with them.

"What is Ash doing?" Brock whispered to Gary.

"No idea, I thought he wanted a Charmander." Gary replied.

Ash and the Prof's walked towards a corner of the room, Prof Oak looked at Ash wit ha very serious face and started, "Ash, I know that you are a beginner trainer, so if there's any trouble you need to come to us immediately." Prof Oak said, "I normally wouldn't agree to this for a beginner trainer, but your 'abilities' are useful in helping you with this one."

"Ash, are you sure you want this one?" Prof Rowan asked again.

"I honestly don't know, but this pokemon is calling out to me and I can't just leave it alone." Ash replied, "I'll take this one."

"Okay, then, let's return to everyone." Prof Rowan said, taking with him a pokeball

The trio returned in no time, with Prof Rowan holding a peculiar pokeball, it had a yellow coloration on it's red exterior that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Okay, come on out." Ash said, tossing out the pokemon.

The energy from the pokeball materialized into a sizable yellow rodent. It had two red dots on its face and electricity was sparkling from its cheek.

"Hey there Pikachu." Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum, and I would like to be friends."

Pikachu looked at Ash through its peripheral vision, angry and scared. If the human dare took one more step, he would zap it with all his might.

Ash, being able to read onto this, took one more step Pikachu, who proceeded to unleash a high voltage bolt towards Ash, it engulfed him, shocking him.

"Ash!" Brock cried out.

"Are you alright? Bulbasaur use Vine Whip." Leaf said, releasing her pokemon.

"NO!" Ash cried out, "don't attack him." Ash said.

Pikachu suddenly stopped there, it looked intriguingly at this 'Ash' person in front of him. Ash would not attack him even when he is hurting him?

Pikachu shook that thought aside and got on all fours, growling at Ash.

_Pikachu, can you hear me? _Ash thought, using his aura to communicate with the pokemon.

_Pika pika_

_I know you have suffered, your aura called out to me with sadness and anger. Humans have abandoned you and treated you poorly, but I promise that I will never hurt you. If you want to I can help you reach great heights, and you can be happy with what we can accomplish. I trust you, but I also want you to trust me. Do you want to work together?_

Ash continued to communicate with Pikachu for a few moments, who continued to stare at Ash. He took a few moments to consider but eventually he gave Ash a nod, signaling that he would give Ash a chance to prove himself.

While this is happening, the other people were observing at the two of them, just staring at each other, they got pretty confused when Pikachu just seemingly gave Ash a nod for absolutely no reason.

"Alright Pikachu. Welcome to the team," Ash said, taking out another pokeball, "come on out."

Pikachu watched alarmingly as Ash called out another pokemon, it was a hound-like pokemon who stood on hind legs and had a peculiar colorization.

"Wait, is that a Riolu?" Barry gasped, "and a shiny one? Where did you find one like this?"

"Riolu hatched from an egg given to me by Prof Oak." Ash replied to Barry, before turning his attention back to Pikachu, "I hope you enjoy your time with us, I know we're going to have a lot of fun." Ash raised Pikachu's pokeball at him, preparing to recall him, but Pikachu started growling at the pokeball, with sparkles forming on his cheek pouches.

"Oh I guess you don't like being in your pokeball?" Ash asked to which Pikachu gave a big nod.

"Fine with me then." Ash smiled, putting the pokeball away, "You can walk outside with me."

Prof Oak and Rowan watched from the back as they smiled at each other, "I guess you were right Samuel."

"I have never doubted the boy, he was always good with pokemon." Prof Oak smiled.

They both stepped forward and looked at Pikachu, "I hope you have a great time with Ash."

Pikachu stared at the two men intently before nodding, signaling that he is satisfied with Ash.

Prof and Oak then handed Ash his pokedex and informed the group about a team competition that takes place at the end of the semester.

"Basically, A team of 8 will enter the competition. This competition revolves around participation and standings in monthly events." Prof Oak explained, "There will be an end-of-the-year tournament where students from each team will choose to enter and battle as battlers or coordinators, and the highest place team wins a trip to Alamos town."

"The opening ceremony for the academy takes place next Monday, more will be revealed then." Prof Rowan added, "for now, you kids should go and have some fun. Keep in mind, orientation starts tomorrow, there will be some activities around and off campus, so feel free to go wander about and don't forget to have fun."

As the kids all walk outside, they begin to converse and plan on what they want to do next, Ash turned towards Dawn and waved at her, and she looked at him shyly and waved back.

"Hey do any of you want to battle me and Chimchar?" Barry suddenly ran in front of the group and asked.

"I'll battle you." Gary volunteered, "I'd like to see how strong Squirtle is."

"I think I'm good for today." Dawn replied, "I'll probably just take some time to chill out and tour the academy with Piplup."

_Pip Piplup_

"Me too." Ash said, "I want to go visit the the battlefields and the contest hall."

"That sounds like a great idea Ash, let's go together." Dawn offered.

"I'll stay and watch Gary and Barry battle." Paul said, "I'll referee for them."

"Zoey what about you?" Lyra asked, "you wanna hang out with me and Leaf?"

"Sure," Zoey answered, "what do you girls have in mind?"

"We're thinking of visiting the school library, checking out some of the interesting things about the Sinnoh region, was thinking maybe you could be a guide for us."

"That sounds cool to me." Zoey replied.

"Hey Gary, come find us later when you guys are done battling." Leaf said.

"Alright, are Paul and Barry invited?" Gary asked.

"Of course they are, why is that even a question?" Leaf replied, "the more the merrier."

The group waved at each other as they split up and went to their respective destinations.

* * *

(later that evening)

"So tell me, who won the battle?" Dawn asked.

"I did." Gary answered, "but I mean I had the type advantage."

"It was really close." Paul added.

"Yeah it was, but I'll win next time." Barry said confidently.

"You can try." Gary taunted while laughing.

The group were currently finding a spot to eat dinner. They found an area under a huge tree and sat down, all 8 of them forming a circle.

"Come on out Riolu." Ash said, releasing his Riolu, "we're having dinner."

Everyone else called out their pokemon. The sheer number of pokemon meant that the area was filled with different noises in no time.

Among the pokemon were Gary's Umbreon, Leaf's Espeon and Zoey's Eevee. Eevee looked at its evolution's with great respect, unable to remove her eyes from their beauty.

"Wow, Gary and Leaf, you guys have Umbreon and Espeon?" Paul asked.

"Espeon's fur looks so beautiful." Zoey said, "they are very well trained."

"Thanks and Eevee looks great too." Leaf replied.

The rest of the night continued as any other night would, the 8 new friends had great conversation, they bonded and talked until it was time to hit the bed. They all returned to their rooms and went to bed, taking some time to rest from the busy day.

* * *

****There's chapter 1 done. Hope you guys enjoyed this lengthy one. I have many things planned for this story but I'll wait until I have more done for the Hoenn Adventures story!****

****I basically used my experience from college and incorporated it into this story albeit with an obvious pokemon touch.****

****The main characters in this story are the 8 in the group, but other characters such as May, Drew, Serena and Misty will be making appearances frequently.****

**T****o be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey guys, what's up?!****

****This is the second chapter of Sinnoh Adventures and I hope you all enjoy it! I hope all of you are staying safe from COVID and making the most out of your time with fun activities and time spent with loved ones!****

* * *

****Now then let's get on with some updates, I have decided to make a last minute change since we are still very early into the story. I have decided to change Barry's starter pokemon. I have decided to give Barry a Litten instead of a Chimchar. ****

****why did I do that? The reason being I still want Ash to have a Chimchar, since he is the main character and Infernape is my favorite pokemon, I would still like Ash to have a Chimchar. it will be a different Chimchar compared to ********the Chimchar Ash has in 'Hoenn Adventures', ********so he will have a different move set.****

****With that, hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!****

****I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!****

* * *

****Chapter 2: Bonds of Friendship!****

**The gang have gathered at the academy and they have chosen their new pokemon to join them as their partners. Ash, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Gary, Leaf, Lyra and Zoey are then placed in the same team for a year long team competition. Time flies of course and now this group of trainers and coordinators approach their first day of classes at the academy. What new friendships and surprises will they find?**

**Let the chapter begin…**

* * *

_**Following the events of last chapter:**_

"Can you believe that it's the first day of school already?" Zoey exclaimed as she walked down the hallway with Paul and Lyra.

"Yeah crazy how time passes when we're have fun, I know that we are in for a good time this semester." Paul echoed, as Lyra nodded her head.

The trio were walking towards the outdoor open field outside their classroom in the center of the academy. They were going to meet up with their friends, who had been there for a while.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Zoey asked as they approached the 5 teens.

"Barry is training his Litten to practice some of his moves." Leaf replied, "It's working pretty well as they are just practicing some basic moves."

The trio gave a nod to Leafs answer and turned around, looking at Barry and Litten's direction.

_Lit Litten_

The small red cat fired off a flame attack towards a large boulder, it managed to scrape the rock slightly, but was not powerful enough to break it.

Litten jumped back on the ground and placed a paw on his head, sighing as its attack did little damage to the massive rock.

"Litten good job, but that's enough for now, take a good rest." Barry cried out to the exhausted fire type.

"Hey Pikachu, wanna go for a run?" Ash asked as he approached the electric type, who shook his head at Ash and looked the other way. Sighing, Ash picked up his stuff and walked inside the building.

Ever since Ash got Pikachu, Pikachu had been apprehensive of him and kept Ash at arm's length. It was apparent that even though Pikachu gave Ash a chance to prove himself, Ash still had a long ways to go before he could completely earn Pikachu's trust.

"Pikachu still doesn't fully trust Ash, does he?" Lyra asked.

"It'll take much longer than just a few days for Ash to gain Pikachu's trust, maybe even weeks." Gary replied.

"Even though Pikachu was willing to give Ash a chance to prove himself," Leaf sighed, "I guess the least that Ash could do is be patient with him."

"Hopefully Ash'll get to him soon." Zoey said, observing Dawn who looked at Ash and Pikachu in a concerned manner.

"He just needs a little bit more time." Gary said.

The school bell rang loudly as class was going to start, Ash and the group recall their pokemon and proceed to walk quickly to class.

* * *

(In class)

The group of 8 walked into the classroom, which was room number 105. The class had a total of 16 people, all students from different regions and places. They took their seats as Ash was delighted to find Brock in the same class, as he took a seat next to him and gave him a wave. He turned around and Dawn, giving her a grin, to which Dawn responded by looking away slightly, she mumbled something but Ash couldn't hear her. He decided to turn around as Prof Rowan walked into the room.

"Greetings students. As you all know, this is an introductory course to the Sinnoh region. We will be covering material from the integration of humans and pokemon, the lake guardians, to we'll even talk about the creation trio. This will not be an advanced class, the material will not be too difficult. It is imperative that you do not take this class lightly, as I will not tolerate laziness in this class."

"This week we will be studying the various different pokemon types." Prof Rowan said as he quickly wrote a few lines on the whiteboard.

"Now take out your text books, and we will start discussing the normal and water type pokemon, two of the most abundant pokemon types to be found."

* * *

(At the end of class)

The serene and quiet ambiance of the academy hallways was forced to a halt as the first class session was over, students from all classrooms congregated into the hallways, reuniting with their previous friend groups and walked side by side.

One such group was Barry, Zoey, Serena and Dawn, who were walking down the hallway, talking about their first class.

"Wow, I learned so much in class today, how about you Dawn?" Zoey said, giving a hard stretch.

"I, umm, liked it. I thought, it was… er, interesting." Dawn answered slowly.

"Still shy as always huh?" Zoey teased to which Dawn turned around and gave her a soft glare.

"Stop teasing her, Zoey." Barry said, lightly slapping Zoey's shoulder, motioning her to stop.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Zoey chuckled, apologizing to Dawn, who gave her a small smile.

The four friends continued to walk towards the open field when Ash caught up to them. Ash gave Barry a fist bump on the back before waving at Dawn, Serena and Zoey. Zoey and Serena waved back quickly waved back while Dawn timidly looked at Ash, she stared for a quick second then turned away, walking towards the field with Zoey, Serena turned around and shot Ash a glare before walked after them. Barry looked at Dawn before turning to Ash and shrugged his shoulders, when he saw Ash looking at her with bewilderment he pulled him aside.

"So uhh, did I do something? Why is Dawn ignoring me? Also why is Serena glaring at me?" Ash asked.

"Oh I don't know about Serena. She probably thinks that you did something to Dawn. Now with Dawn, she's like that sometimes, please don't take it personally," Barry answered, "She's really shy around some people, especially guys so sometimes when they approach her she gets flustered, it's not just you."

"Well that's weird, she offered to tour the campus with me after we got our pokemon on the first day, you know when you challenged everyone to battle your Chimchar." Ash pondered.

"Well I don't know about that, maybe Dawn just didn't mind you being there." Barry stated, "but there is a difference between do things while being together, compared to doing things together, you know. Were you guys doing things together?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I think we were doing things differently," Ash realized, "the only time we were with each other was when we decided to go somewhere else, and we barely talked because we were so intrigued with the Academy instead of each other, or at least on my part, I don't know what she thinks."

"That would do it," Barry explained, "she is not really the type of person to actually offer to do something with someone, so something about you must have intrigued her." Ash looked at him seriously and nodded.

"However, she is still not as comfortable around most people." Barry said.

"Well, she does seems pretty comfortable with you." Ash pointed out.

"Well of course she is," Barry said, "we're childhood friends. I'm probably the only guy she's actually comfortable being around since..." Barry stopped talking, shutting his mouth before he uttered another word.

"Since what?" Ash asked, motioning Barry to continue.

"I'm sorry Ash, I'm afraid I have said too much." Barry started, "it isn't my place to tell you, and you don't know Dawn or myself well enough to know this information."

"Oh okay I understand. It's private. That's fine with me." Ash raised his hands to show signs of backing off.

"It's all good." Barry responded, "you seem like a nice guy, I'm sure Dawn will warm up to you."

"Speaking of warming up to me." Ash started, taking out Pikachu's pokeball, "I should probably go work with this guy before he regrets coming along."

Ash quickly ran off before Barry sighed, turning to walk towards Dawn, Serena and Zoey.

_I almost slipped up._

* * *

(With Gary, Leaf and Lyra)

"I wonder what the big commotion is over there?" Lyra said, pointing towards a large crowd, "do you guys wanna go check it out?"

"Sure, I don't see why not?" Leaf responded, walking over with Gary and Lyra.

As they got closer to the large crowd, they saw that the crowd was observing a game of spike ball that just ended between four trainers. The victorious team was one trainer with brown hair, and the other with green hair.

"Nice, victory again." the brunette laughed, "yo Sawyer, we are still undefeated in this game."

"I know right? I actually can't see us losing to anyone," Sawyer added, "10 win streak in the first week of classes by the way."

"Anyone else? We're still waiting on real challenges." the brunette said, "dynamic duo is our name, and spike ball is our game."

The brunette continued to throw out invitations towards the the crowd, all of whom stared in anticipation before Gary stepping forward, taking the challenge.

"We would like to challenge you two!" He called out, demanding the attention of the two trainers, behind him, Leaf stared at him with awe.

"What are you doing Gary?" Leaf asked with a raised eyebrow."Come on, it'll be fun." Gary gestured.

Leaf looked at Lyra who grinned and pushed her forward towards Gary.

"Go get em' girl!" Lyra laughed, to which Leaf shook her head and walked next to Gary.

Leaf shot Gary a look of seriousness, "if we're late for Breeding class then you're taking full responsibility for this." Gary gave her a thumbs up and laughed it off.

"Hey what's up guys? You want to challenge us to glorious combat on the battlefield?" The trainer turned at Gary and offered.

"It's just a spike ball game." Leaf sweat-dropped, to which Shauna lifted a finger and shook it quickly.

"No, no mademoiselle," Shauna responded, "you gotta live and breath the sport."

"Yep, we do too, right Leaf? Back home we were pretty much the undefeated duo in spike ball, We'll take you on." Gary responded, pulling Leaf towards him as they walked over to the duo.

"Fine then, my name is Shauna," The trainer responded, "Sawyer, let's play our challengers."

Gary and Leaf moved to where Sawyer and Shauna were standing and got ready for the spike ball game.

"You go first, we'll show you what happens when Leaf and I team up." Gary said.

* * *

(With Paul)

Paul was sitting in the academies communication room, he was on the phone with an adult who had longer purple hair compared to himself.

"I have to go to work soon but before I go, how was your first day in the academy?" the adult asked Paul.

"You know Reggie, it just started so not much to say, this last week has been different, but I'm making some really good friends, and they're keeping me company." Paul responded.

"That's good to hear, Paul." Reggie said, "I really do have to go now, the clients need me to deliver their pokemon, take care and train hard."

"I will Reggie, you take care too!" Paul waved goodbye to his brother as he hung up call. He proceeded to step outside, walking down the hallway, heading towards what seems to be the destination of his next class.

He walked into a room that resembled a laboratory. It had many incubators that housed different color pokemon eggs, each one resembling a different type of pokemon. He saw another student in there already, who had brown spiked hair and was holding a clipboard, apparently making a note of their observations.

Paul walked towards the student and greeted him.

"Hey Brock." Paul gave Brock a pat on the shoulder, grabbing his attention, "and here I thought I was the first one to arrive, looks like you had me beat."

Brock smirked at Paul's comment and put down the clipboard he was holding, "Well, as you know it is my dream to be a pokemon doctor," he responded, "I also have a keen interest in pokemon breeding, so I got permission from Prof Oak to come observe and take notes on the pokemon eggs before our breeding class starts."

"That's neat, what made you want to become a pokemon doctor?" Paul asked Brock.

"Let's just put it this way," Brock laughed a bit, "when you flirt with Nurse Joy as often as I do, you're bound to get some opportunities to work with them and learn a few tricks."

"That is one way to put it." Paul commented, "but that does sound like you got enough opportunities to learn that it became a goal of yours."

The two of them continued to converse until class started, to which the room filled quickly with students and Professor Oak.

* * *

(After Class)

"So you guys got any plans for the rest of the day?" Dawn asked Zoey and Barry, they both responded with a shrug as they walked outside the classroom. Dawn turned around and saw him waving, she stared at him for a couple moments and then turned back around.

Ash looked at Dawn's response and gave a light sigh. He decided to stop wasting time on thinking about it and walked towards the open field. There he found a comfortable spot for him to sit down, he took out his text book and started to review the material he learned from Breeding class.

Time usually went by pretty fast when Ash is concentrating on the work at hand, but the complicated concepts and terminology of the text made it agonizingly hard for Ash to make any progress. He stared at his TechNav to find that he had been sitting there for only 30 minutes, when he felt like hours have passed.

_It's a good thing that I actually decided to read the material ahead of time, this material definitely would be more confusing if I were to read it for the first time._ Ash thought to himself

The grass nearby him ruffled, snapping him back to reality. Ash turned around quickly to that grass field where the sound came from, alarmed, it didn't take too long for a red chimp pokemon to pop out of the bushes. He looked at Ash with interest, jumping next to him.

"So you're the one making the noises there, you're a Chimchar, right?" Ash greeted, "you're one of the Sinnoh starter pokemon, that's pretty cool."

Chimchar looked at him with a straight look, then he ran over to his bag and pointed at the can inside. Ash took a minute to react, noticing that this pokemon is trying to tell him that he wants food. Ash looks at him for a quick second before placing his textbook down and reached for his bag. He took out some pokefood and handed it over to Chimchar, who munched on it happily. it finished quickly and ran to Ash' bag. It then lied down and took a nap, much to Ash's amusement.

The next few hours, though it felt more like that to Ash, was him spending his time studying. Eventually it became a bit too dark for him to stay. Ash was also feeling hungry, evident by the incessant growling of his stomach in the last few moments of his study session. After reading and going through all the terminology and viewing all the assigned material, he decided to go grab some dinner.

Ash picked up his stuff and noticed that Chimchar was gone, replacing him was Pikachu and Riolu, both of whom were sitting next to him, seemingly talking and bonding. Ash's movement grabbed the attention of the duo as they also stood up, ready to leave with Ash.

Ash quickly fed them some pokefood and returned them to back their pokeballs. With that done, Ash made his way towards the school cafeteria, where many students were currently eating dinner. It took him no time to find Gary and Leaf already sitting there. Ash quickly got in line and got some food, then proceeded to join them.

"Hey Ashy boy, how's it going?" Leaf asked.

"I'm good Leafy, just got done with some studying, how about you?" Ash responded while returning the question.

"It's been quite an eventful day." Leaf started as Ash began to eat his dinner. She told Ash about the unusual encounter she had with Shauna and Sawyer while being with Gary. They also explained how the she went to the park along with Gary and everyone else on the team, some of whom have caught new pokemon.

"So you caught a male Nidoran and Gary caught a female Nidoran?" Ash asked, "that makes a lot of sense, just showing off more of your relationship to everyone else right?" he joked playfully, earning the glare of both his friends.

"Well if you're so jealous about our relationship then why don't you find yourself a girlfriend?" Gary taunted Ash, "I notice you've seemed to have taken quite the interest in Dawn."

Ash looked at Gary with an 'are you kidding me' expression.

"I don't like anyone, I barely know anyone anyways," Ash laughed it off before becoming more serious, "let alone Dawn, she doesn't even respond to my greetings, or anyone except Barry and other girls for that matter."

"Well, she could be a bit shy and getting used to everything. Give her time Ash." Gary reassured.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not pushing anyone." Ash said, taking one last bite from his dinner before standing up and getting ready to leave.

"I'm heading out," Ash waved, "see you guys tomorrow!"

He quickly darted out of the cafeteria, back into his dorm room, he greeted Brock quickly and went to the bathroom, he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, jumping right into bed.

* * *

(A few days later)

"_**We will now start the practice battle between Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji!" Prof. Rowan announced, "it will be a 1v1 battle!"**_

"You ready for this Ketchum?" Paul smirked.

"You bet!" Ash said, calling out his Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called out.

"Elekid, Stand by for Battle!" Paul hollered.

"_**Let the battle begin!" Prof Rowan called out.**_

"Pikachu, let's start this off with a Thunderbolt attack!" Ash called out.

Pikachu eyed Ash with great annoyance as he unleashed a powerful electric attack at Elekid, who stood there unfazed, waiting for Paul's orders.

"Why isn't Paul giving Elekid an order yet?" Dawn asked Barry.

"He must have something up his sleeve." Barry responded, eyeing the duo with great interest.

"Elekid, take the attack!" Paul ordered.

Elekid stood his ground as the Thunderbolt attack struck him, he took the attack head on, when the attack ended, he spun his arms around while static glowing around his arms and his horns.

"Woah, so that was his plan, using the typing of Elekid to absorb Pikachu's attack?" Ash exclaimed, "that sounds very smart, well played, Paul."

"Thanks Ash, but we're not done here," Paul thanked, "Elekid, let's give him a taste of his own medicine, use Thunder!"

Elekid unleashed an even larger electrical attack that traveled quickly towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu stick your tail into the ground now!" Ash called out.

Pikachu eyed Ash curiously, perplexed by his order. Deciding that Ash was not fooling around, he stuck his tail into the ground as the attack struck him. Pikachu felt almost no damage he felt the energy course through his body towards his tail, disappearing on the tip.

"I gotta say, that was quite an impressive attack!" Paul complimented.

"Thanks, but this battle has just begun!" Ash smirked, "use you Iron Tail attack Pikachu!"

Pikachu ran at Elekid with a white glowing tail, once again waiting for Paul's orders.

"Use Focus Punch!" Paul responded.

Elekid focused a lot of energy into his arms and balled them into a fist, he drew his arm back and struck at Pikachu, while Pikachu's Iron Tail attack impacted his own. The two pokemon struggled for a bit before breaking off, retreating back to their trainers

"Pikachu, I know you don't trust me, but I trust you," Ash hollered, "let's show them just how far we've came these past couple of days, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu looked at Ash, and all sense of doubt for the trainer had vanished on his face, he cried out in confidence and excitement as a bright yellow aura covered his body, he ran swiftly towards Elekid, hoping to make this powerful attack count.

"Wow, I can't believe you managed to teach Pikachu Volt Tackle of all moves," Paul exclaimed, "Elekid, use Protect!"

A green zone surrounded Elekid as Pikachu crashed into him, though Vol Tackle was an impressive offensive, Protect was even stronger. It defended the attack, pushing Pikachu back.

"Wow, I definitely did not see that coming." Gary exclaimed.

"Yeah both of them are doing really well!" Leaf responded with amazement.

Dawn looked at Ash with awe and surprise, she had no idea that he had such an attitude for pokemon and that he worked that hard, she found herself admiring the raven-haired trainer, unable to move her eyes from his battle.

Meanwhile on the field, Ash and Paul looked at each other and smirked for one last time.

"This is an amazing battle!" Paul started.

"I couldn't agree more." Ash responded.

"Let's end this now, Pikachu/Elekid, use Iron Tail/Thunder Punch!" Ash and Paul hollered simultaneously.

Both pokemon charged at each other with their respective attacks, Pikachu first struck Elekid, who shrugged off the attack and countered with this own attack, they continued bashing each other until they had no more fight in them, both collapsing from exhaustion.

"_**Pikachu and Elekid are both unable to battle! Therefore this battle is a tie!" **_Prof Rowan announced, "Class dismissed! Ash, Paul please take your pokemon to my office so we can get them healed up."

Ash and Paul both walked towards the field and congratulated their pokemon. They both picked up their pokemon and followed Prof Rowan. Ash eyed the group quickly and found himself looking straight at Dawn, he turned away quickly, not wasting another moment and left the stadium.

Dawn, on the other hand, having seen Ash's expression, was left feeling a bit guilty. She sort of wished Ash would have waved at her at the very least. But she also knows that she has been ignoring him for the last couple of days, so she should not be angry or annoyed at Ash for having such a response.

"Dawn? Hello? Earth to Dawn?" Barry asked, tapping her shoulder.

Dawn snapped out of it and quickly gained her composure, "sorry Barry, I was in deep thought."

"Okay, I was just going to go out into the field," Barry smiled gently, "Starly and Litten could use some training and we have a few moments of free time until the next class period."

They walked out of the stadium and headed towards the open field, they walked in silence for most of the way until Dawn decided to speak up.

"Hey Barry!" Dawn called out, surprised at how loud she was, as she caught the gaze of nearby people, she quickly got a hold of herself and stopped Barry.

"What is it Dawn?" Barry asked.

"Ash didn't wave at me today when he left the stadium." Dawn started.

Barry looked at her with great confusion, "That's bothering you? To be completely honest, you have been ignoring Ash for the past few days now, it's only a normal response for him to start distancing himself from you, it doesn't feel nice to speak to someone who always ignores you."

"Well I don't like it." Dawn said, "I-" she stopped, too embarrassed to continue

"What are you trying to say here?" Barry asked, pushing her to finish what she is trying to say.

"I don't want Ash to ignore me, I want to be able to talk to him." Dawn said quickly.

Barry looked at her and laughed, Dawn looked at him with shock and lightly slapped him across the shoulder.

"I'm being serious here, what should I do?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry Dawn," Barry finished laughing and gathered himself, "so you want to talk to Ash?"

"Yes." Dawn muttered quietly, nodding her head frantically.

"Well then go talk to him." Barry said in a matter-of-factly way.

"But I don't know how." Dawn said.

"Just go say good job on the battle in class earlier, I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Barry nodded his head, pushing Dawn to go find him, "now go find him quickly!"

Dawn nodded and left him, she walked around the campus for a while, unable to find Ash, she then remembered that he was going to be at Prof Rowans office along with Paul. With that I mind she made her way towards Prof Rowans office. Once she arrived, she saw Ash and Paul at the door, holding Pikachu and Elekid respectively.

The duo saw Dawn walking towards them and their responses were entirely different, Paul waved at Dawn while Ash just looked at the other way, this stung a little for Dawn, but she did her best to not look too unhappy. Paul of course, caught her expression and elbowed Ash, motioning him to wave hello.

Ash waved at Dawn with great reluctance, while Dawn quickly waved back, much to his surprise. Paul looked in amusement as he coughed quickly and excused himself.

"I'll go get some food for Elekid, you guys have fun!" Paul smirked as he ran off, leaving just Dawn and Ash alone together.

Ash looked at Dawn while she looked down on the floor, fidgeting her fingers, too shy to say a word. They stood in place for a moment before Ash decided that this was pointless, he walked past her, not even turning his head. He walked for a bit before suddenly feeling a light tug on his jacket. He turned around and saw Dawn holding his jacket, stopping him from leaving.

"Can I help you Dawn?" Ash asked, eyeing the blue-haired girl with much confusion.

Dawn looked up at him and opened her mouth, but words did not come out, she quickly lowered her head, muttering two words as they came silently out of her mouth, "good job."

"What?" Ash asked, not catching what she said.

"Good…job on … the battle… I enjoyed…it." Dawn said and as she ran off, unable to contain herself.

Ash watched her run away and was surprised at her response, he shook her head and pinched himself, making sure that he wasn't daydreaming, when the painful sensation was realized he quickly removed his arms from each other, his once perplexed face was filled with a bright smile.

_So she did notice me!_

Dawn meanwhile was running as fast as her legs could carry her, she found Barry on the field quickly, along with Gary, Leaf Lyra, Zoey and Paul.

"I talked to him, I told him good job!" Dawn hollered, getting the attention of her friends.

The 6 friends directed their attention to her, almost all of them surprised by the random statement.

"You talked to who and told him 'good job'?" Lyra asked with great interest.

Dawn lifted a finger, gesturing them to give her some time to get a breather before she straightened herself and answered the question.

"I talked to Ash," Dawn replied, her blood boiling and her heart pumping, "I told him good job on the battle."

"that's good to know, how did he respond?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know." Dawn responded plainly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Barry asked in a confusing way.

Before Dawn could answer, another voice spoke up.

"She ran away, right after she said it."

The group turned around to see Ash walking towards them, Dawn quickly hid behind Barry, unable to face Ash after that embarrassing event.

"Hey Dawn, I'm not going to bite you." Ash comforted staying exactly where he is, not trying to startle the girl.

Dawn looked at Barry and them at Ash, and then at Barry again. Unsure about what she should do, she looked to Barry for a solution. Barry gave her a nod and moved out of the way, pushing her towards Ash.

"Say it to him properly this time." Barry motioned.

Dawn looked at the ground and at Ash, who, as usual, looked at her with a wide smile.

She mustered up all her courage and with great determination said, "Good job Ash, I really think you did a good job in the battle today."

Ash scratched his head sheepishly and responded, "thanks Dawn, it was a great battle. I had a lot of fun."

She looked at him for a moment before smiling, while he returned the smile. She blushed as his expression and felt her face light up with heat as her heart was once again beating quickly.

"Well then," Paul interrupted the silence, "that's that, I believe we will be late for class if he don't leave now."

Ash and Dawn snapped out of their trance and looked at their TechNav's, the time read 10:25 and their class starts at 10:30, the group all came into realization and ran off towards class.

Ash was the fastest of the group, so naturally he turned around to check up on everyone, when he turned around, he noticed that Dawn was struggling to keep up, so he slowed down and waited for her, when she caught up to him, he held out his arm, gesturing for her to hold on.

Dawn looked at Ash with gratitude as she grabbed his hand, and they ran off to class.

What becomes of this friendship and their experiences, was only the beginning of a beautiful encounter.

* * *

**And that's it, this chapter actually took me quite some time to make, I didn't know if I wanted to do a time skip since I almost never had that in Hoenn Adventures. But this is a different story with a different flow of events.**

**This chapter was done with many different scenes, this serves to give a brief perspective of the different events in the daily life of Ash and co. It won't always flow like this but it'll happen. There are many characters in this story and they'll be doing different things so here's to hoping that they may be interesting and informative.**

**With that, thanks for reading, please R&R, and I'll see you guys next time with an update on 'Hoenn Adventures'!**


End file.
